Meeting Marinette
by AGirlWhoLikesToSayHi
Summary: (or the alternate title: If Marinette actually did her job as class president and met Lila first. Also, all of her classmates are not completely gullible gosh dang) A silly, barely edited with no intentions of fixing anything seriously AU drabble.


**AN:** Another alternate title: I barfed this out in April and didn't decide to post it til just now. Somewhat edited but not really. Too many things that I want to write. Just some AU silliness. Enjoy!

* * *

As Lila stepped out the car, she was met by a pair of gleaming blue eyes and an outstretched hand.

"Miss Lila, right?" Blue eyes began as they shook hands. "I'm Marinette, the class president. I know that as a diplomat's daughter, you're probably used to moving around and adjusting quickly to new places, but I want to personally make sure you feel comfortable while you're here with us. We'll head up to the principal's office for your schedule, and then I can show you around! Let's go!"

Before Lila could even speak any form of protest or otherwise, she was whisked away and rendered incapable of even forming a good story as she was bombarded by Marinette's friendliness.

0o0 🐞 0o0

She mouth curved up as she looked down at the photo on Rose's journal.

"You like Prince Ali? Y'know I've actually met him and-"

"Oh!" The girl beamed up at her. "Isn't he just so cute and kind and amazing?! I finally got to meet him the other week, and even though I was possessed by an akuma and nearly eloped with him, he invited me to help out at the orphanage, donating stuffed animals to the kids."

"I was also there," Juleka cut in, eyeing Lila passively.

"Yes, I asked if we could bring Juleka along, as well. She encouraged me to approach Ali, and I wanted her by my side," she amended, smile somehow brighter and wider as she placed a hand on top of hers. With her free hand, she flipped the a page of her journal to a picture of the three of them surrounded by happy children and dolls. "It was such a wonderful time!"

"I...wow!" Lila's lips twitched. ABORT ABORT! "Well, nice meeting you two!"

She made a hasty retreat.

0o0 🐞 0o0

"Oh, you're the author of the Ladyblog?" Lila exclaimed with the perfect amount of awe.

"The one and only!" Alya confirmed proudly.

"You know, I'm friends with Ladybug," she smirked. "I could probably get you an inter-"

"Hey, me too!" The blogger chirped, holding up her phone to the girl to show her some of her articles and posts. "Well, maybe not so much friends as we are acquaintances, but she says she loves my blog and occasionally gives me one-on-one interviews. Oh, here! Look at this!"

Lila's face was frozen as she watched the undeniable evidence of Alya's connection with Ladybug. Resisting the urge to rub at her forehead, she excused herself to the washroom before Alya could badger her about her 'friendship' with the super hero.

0o0 🐞 0o0

"You could get me a call with Spielberg?! Awesome! Hey, do you think he's seen the class movie I posted on Youtube? I've had some film critics praise me for it, though that's probably because I managed to capture and use footage from Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting an Akuma in our school."

0o0 🐞 0o0

"Hmph, Jagged Stone wrote a song about you?" Chloe flipped her hair as Sabrina lifted her chin smugly. "I'll have you know that he currently resides in my papa's hotel (who's the mayor by the way, didn't you know?), and I have had him personally give signatures to all of the class. Of course, since I'm so beautiful and charming, he's played for me in private and wrote an entire ballad for me. Ohhh, you should have heard it, it went like-"

Lila shook her head and scurried off.

0o0 🐞 0o0

"Wow, you've, um, got quite the talent," Nathaniel mumbled, as Lila showed him a picture of a masterpiece she claimed to have created. "I've seen some similar stuff at the Louvre. I'm more into making comics than paintings, but I'm sure the art club would be glad to have you if you're interested."

0o0 🐞 0o0

"You, me, Alix," Kim pointed to each of them as he spoke before ending his finger at the door out of the classroom. "courtyard. 10 laps. We're always up for a challenge."

0o0 🐞 0o0

"It's a shame you weren't here earlier in the year. Maybe you could have participated in the tournament," Max gestured towards a display case where a golden trophy was featured.

0o0 🐞 0o0

When she approached Mylene and Ivan, a shiny smile plastered on her face, she immediately swiveled and ran when Ivan's stony gaze caught hers. _Nope!_

0o0 🐞 0o0

Lila felt like collapsing as she sat down for lunch. Wasn't there anyone at this school she could impress?!

"Hey, Lila!"

Well, what do you know, Miss Blog and Cute (what. no.) Class President have decided to sit with her. They asked her about how her day's been going, and though she hasn't been able to maintain or push a single lie, Lila's admittedly had a pretty nice time. Maybe a bit frustrated that she's not getting the reactions she wanted out of her classmates, but everyone (other than Chloe and Sabrina) has treated her well.

Then, Adrien Agreste stepped onto campus, and her day became ten times better. She gasped appropriately as she eyed him, "Isn't he that famous model?"

"Yeah…" Marinette replied distantly. "He is…"

"Okay, I know what you're thinking," Alya placed a hand on Lila's arm. "But I'd like to kindly ask that you not make any moves on him because it could literally tear my girl here apart."

She gestured towards Marinette, who was intently focused on Adrien as he walked over to Nino to greet him and explain his lateness. If this was a cartoon, there would be big red hearts in her eyes.

"She's been pining after him for ages," Alya revealed more quietly. "Not because he's incredibly handsome and rich, but because he's-"

"Kind and smart and athletic and responsible and brave and awesome…" Marinette finished dreamily, not even looking to them to protest their discussion of her obvious crush.

Alya voice was barely above a breath as she leaned in, "She's too nice to dissuade other people's attractions towards him, especially friends."

And because Lila had no real investment in dating the hot model boy other than to gain popularity as well as being overwhelmed by the genuine niceness of everyone, she decided to back off. They were friends after all.

 **The End :P**


End file.
